The Kane Family In the Making
by Chocolatefrogaddict
Summary: The childhoods of Carter and Sadie Kane before they are separated. Including before they were born.


**I don't own the Kane Chronicles. **

* * *

Month 3

Today was the same as any other for Julius Kane, he was preparing for a lecture he was suppose to give at one of the local museums all morning while his wife Ruby was out, probably running errands or going to a dentist appointment he had forgotten she had.

Today was life changing for Ruby Kane, her world was going to change completely, this news was going to affect nearly every aspect of her and her husband Julius Kane's life. They would have to move, she would have to stop working, temporarily at the least, she would have to buy all new clothes, not to mention all the new furniture they would have to buy. Ruby pondered these things while walking up the stairs to her apartment.

Ruby would be lying if she said she wasn't thinking about how tiny and perfect their baby would look in Julius' arms, or how the baby may have her eyes and its father's nose. Or how her baby would look just Ike her amazing husband. How the baby would love science and Basketball. Ruby could go on for days thinking about all the possibilities her baby had, but could she even raise the baby? Would she be a terrible mother? Would her child be raised well?

Ruby's constant flow of thoughts ended abruptly when she came face to face with the apartment door. This is it. Ruby thought as she opened the door breathing in deeply. Partly to keep her calm but mostly to keep the bile from rising up in her throat.

"Julius?" Ruby asked timidly, like a shy little school girl as she entered the apartment they shared.

"What's the matter Ruby?" Julius Kane asked his wife after seeing the look on her face. Julius could tell by the way Ruby was speaking, quickly and nervously, as if she was seconds away from death or something worse, that she was nervous and worried about something.

"N-n-nothing." Ruby stated, for the first time looking at her husbands face. What if he didn't want a baby yet? What I'd he wanted to get rid f the baby?

Julius gave the DNA analyst the look that he always gave her when she used her nervous quick voice. "Did something happen today Rubes?" Julius asked his young blonde haired blue eyed wife.

In response Ruby nodded her head and shuffled a few steps closer to her brunette dark chocolate eyed husband. "I went to see doctor White today because I thought I may have the stomach flu because I've been throwing up every morning and sometimes in the afternoons for a couple weeks, he told me something life-changing, and I'm not sure how you'll take it." Ruby told Julius as she built up all the courage and bravery she could muster.

Ruby took a deep breath before telling her husband the news that Dr. White told her that morning. "Dr. White told me that I'm pregnant." Ruby told her husband before promptly bursting into tears and telling Julius that she was sorry, so sorry. What she didn't see was the enormous smile that crept up onto Julius' face as he asked her in an awed voice, "we're going to have a baby?" in a slightly disbelieving voice. Ruby nodded her head sadly.

Julius was imagining himself holding a teeny tiny baby that looked just like his beautiful loving caring wife Ruby. He could picture the smile on her face the day the baby was born and how gorgeous she would look after giving birth to his child.

"I'm sorry, I know we said that we were going to wait a while before having children. Because we are both so busy with work and magic." Ruby apologized to Julius in a small wavering voice. Suddenly Ruby felt a pair of strong warm arms surround her small frame. "We're going to be parents!" Julius exclaimed smiling broadly at Ruby. "We're gonna have a baby soon!" Ruby exclaimed as Julius swung her around and kissed her all over he cheeks and her forehead.

Everything was going to change but it would all be okay in the end because they would have a little baby that was all theirs.

* * *

**please leave a review. I think there is a serious lack of Kane Chronicles fanfictons.**


End file.
